


don't wanna fight no more

by mr_charles



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Immortan Cult is raided by the Feds. Furiosa and Max end up taking in the Wives. Domesticity happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna fight no more

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TRASH.

For years, the Immortan Cult had been the subject of many lurid true crime docudramas. Wild eyed news anchors standing just on the outskirts of the desert compound, talking about how “just beyond  _that_  hill lies one of the most notorious cults of the century”.

The day the feds finally broke it down, Furiosa was at the shop. She’d opened the auto repair shop with the reparations and donations she’d gotten when she escaped Immortan 20 years before. 

She threw a wrench at the TV before picking it back up and finishing the engine repair she’d been doing. 

 

An hour later, the phone rang. 

Twenty minutes later, she called Max.

“I’m bringing some people home.”

 

‘Some people’ turned out to be five teenaged girls, one of whom was heavily pregnant. They all had darting eyes and were dressed in standard hospital sweatpants and baggy t-shirts. 

Splendid ended up sharing a room with Furiosa.

Capable and Dag took one bedroom.

Toast and Cheedo took the other.

Max ended up on a pullout couch in the living room. 

 

Max barely saw the girls for the first two weeks they lived there. He didn’t know if they were scared of him or what but they spent most of their days huddled in a bedroom together until Furiosa came home and was able to coax them out for dinner and maybe some TV. 

Three weeks into their stay, Splendid went into labor.

36 hours later, she gave birth to a stillborn son. 

 

Things changed after that. It brought the seven of them closer in some weird way. The first day Max saw any of them smile was a Sunday morning when he was making breakfast.

“Toast?” he offered, pointing a thick finger at a stack of heavily buttered slices of wheat bread.

“Toast!” he smiled, pointing the same finger at the dark haired girl at the table. 

Toast started laughing, a full heavy laugh. The others followed, brightness creeping into their eyes. 

(over the weeks, Max tried his hardest to make jokes out of the girls’ slightly ridiculous Immortan names.)

(when Furiosa made the grocery list, she sarcastically asked him if he was capable of picking up the right cheese. Max pointed to red haired girl curled up in an armchair and went “no, she’s Capable.”)

(while out with the girls: ”dog.” “Dag!”)

(Splenda for Splendid. Cheetos for Cheedo.)

 

“So…” the social worker was an older woman with dark eyes and thick white hair. “Felicia and Max, why should I grant you custody of these five girls?”

“It’s Furiosa. And you’re going to sign that paperwork because Max and I are the only two people in this whole damn world who know what those girls have seen.”

Max looked at Furiosa before turning back to the social worker and grunting in agreement. 

The social worker looked at the two of them. Furiosa had been a minor celebrity years back for being one of the first people to escape Immortan. When Max crawled out of the same compound a few years later, he and Furiosa formed some weird kindred spirit bond. 

The social worker looked at Max, with his scars from years of Immortan mutilation showing under the collar of his thick sweater, and at Furiosa, with her prosthetic metal arm and cropped haircut, and sighed. 

“Congrats on being parents,” she said, signing the paperwork.

Furiosa smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Max smile too. 


End file.
